ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Soundshock the Griffin (video game)
Soundshock the Griffin is a 3D platforming video game developed by and published by . It is the first installment of the Soundshock the Griffin video game series, being released for the PlayStation 2 on September 7, 2001 with the PC version released two weeks later and the Gamecube and Xbox versions being on November 18, 2001 and November 15, 2001, respectively (both being launch titles for those two consoles). Upon release, this game received universal critical acclaim with critics praising the game for its gameplay, casting, story and its humor. It is the only Soundshock the Griffin game to be released under the Universal Interactive label, as the second game was released under Vivendi Universal and the third game was released under Sierra Entertainment, as the future games would be handled by Activision's . This game will be remastered, alongside with Soundshock the Griffin 2 and Soundshock the Griffin: The Imp Rescue, in Soundshock Mythical Trilogy, being set for its Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC and PlayStation 4 in 2019. Synopsis A Face Paint has turned a lot of Griffins into statues, so a young Griffin must save them and stop her once and for all. Characters Playable *'Soundshock the Griffin' (voiced by ) - a young Griffin who is mischevious, but very brave and heroic. He is the main protagonist. Non-Playable Allies *'Impy' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a winged tiny imp who is Soundshock's protector/sidekick/best friend. He serves as Soundshock's health bar. *'The Griffins' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Ryan Drummond, Tom Kane and Diedrich Bader) - the Griffins that Soundshock can save. Villains *'Mattieson "Mattie" Lovepaint' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a Face Paint girl who wanted revenge on Griffins on killing her father and the main (and former) antagonist, and the sixth and final boss. Later learned that its her father who is wanting to kill the Griffins for fame and money, tricked her into thinking Griffins are bad and discovered the griffins are actually good and had redeemed after the final boss. *'Mouster' (voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a evil mouse who serves as the first boss of the game. He rides a mech that resembles a cat that can shoot lasers and spits out bombs at Soundshock. *'Freezey Penguin '(voiced by ) - a penguin with a ability to freeze people. He acts as a second boss of the game. *'Chieftan Scar' (voiced by Tom Kenny)- a demonic scarred-dolphin who acts as a third boss of the game. He shoots out bombs via his walking tank. *'Nightmare Minotaur' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a dark and evil minotaur who rules the nightmares who is the fourth boss. He can summon devil monsters to attack Soundshock with one of them being bombs which it can give him damage if being thrown into him. *'Maddie the Tear' (voiced by TBD) - a beautiful dress wearing Tear who cries out more tougher waves than the Tears. She is the fifth boss of the game. Enemies *'Scaredy Face Paint' - enemies that only appears in the Griffin Realm homeworld. They cannot attack you, as they will run away from you. *'Face Paint Thieves' - recurring enemies that appears in almost every homeworlds except for War Realm, Dream Realm and Lovepaint's Realm. *'Giant Armadillo' - a vicious giant rolling armadillo that appears in Griffin Peaks, Sunny Plains and Hot Desert. They can only be defeated by claw slashing. *'Farmers' - the dinosaur farmers that can attack Soundshock. Claw slashing them can kill them easily, but charging at them can kill them too, but you do it two times. They only appear in Sunny Plains. *'Shielded Face Paints' - the Face Paints that wields a sheild. They cannot be claw slashed, but charging them will defeat them. They appear in Flower Cave, Mouster, Face Paint Harbor and Mattie Lovepaint. *'Ice Bears' - polar bear enemies that can shoot out icicles from their mouths. They appear in Ice Realm and appear in every level in that realm. They have a armored variant that can be only killed by charging and those only appear in Fire-Ice Volcano and Freezey Penguin. *'Snowball Throwing Face Paints' - Face Paint enemies that can throw snowballs at Soundshock. They appear in Town of Ice, Winter Wonders and Freezey Penguin. *'Lollipop Boars' - a anthromorphic lollipop welding boars that can attack Soundshock. They can only be killed by claw slashing. They only appear in Dessert Tropica. *'Snowman Monster' - a monsterous snowman who can only be killed by claw swiping them. They only appear in Winter Wonders. *'War Tigers' - a tiger enemies that can shoot at Soundshock. They appear in every levels in War Realm, including the homeworld itself. *'Eagles' - bird enemies that can fly and attack Soundshock. They appear in Hot Desert, Cliff Cliffs, and Twilight World. *'Deaths '- a Grim Reaper-like enemies that can only be killed by claw slashing. They only appear in Death Ruins and Nightmare Minotaur. *'Giant Slam Crab Monster' - Crab monsters being trained by Deaths. They only appear in Death Ruins. *'Armored Armadillos' - a armored armadillo enemies that can only be killed by charging at them. *'Nightmare Mushrooms '- a anthromorphic mushroom enemy that can shoot magic at Soundshock and appears in Dream Realm, Fantasy Forest and Tree Rainforest. They also have a armored variant that only appeared in Nightmare Minotaur. *'The Tears' - crying human enemies who acts evil and attempt to attack them by shooting their waves at him. They appear in every level in Beast Realm (and the homeworld) except for Tropical Stormforest. They also have a Armored Variant that can only be killed by charging at them, and appeared only on Twilight World and Mattie Lovepaint. *'Face Paint Trappers' - Face Paint enemies that wear a mech suit that traps Soundshock. Due to the fact that their mech is metal, they need to be charged to be defeated. Appears only in The Passage of Darkness and Tropical Stormforest. *'Kangaroo Kickers' - kangaroo enemies that kicks Soundshock. They can only be clawslashed. *'The Big Bad Boars' - Boars who try to kill Soundshock. They have to be claw slashed to be defeated. Appears in every level in Beast Realm except for Light Way and Maddie the Tear. *'Light Goblins' - a goblin enemy that can glow and instantly kill Soundshock. Charging them to the pits will defeat them. Appears only in Light Way. *'Peacock Face Paints' - Face Paints enemies that are peacocks in the light, but turns into Face Paints in the dark. Can only be charged when they are peacock as the Face Paints are immune to charging and flaming. Appears in Light Way and Maddie the Tear. *'Zane Paints' - Face Paint enemies that are dogs by the light, but are male Face Paints at dark. They can be flamed and charged as dogs, but can only be flamed as the Face Paints. Appears in Light Way and Maddie the Tear. *'Face Paint Harbor Workers' - Face Paint enemies that throws TNT barrells at Soundshock. Either claw slashing or charging the TNT back at them will defeat them. Appears only in Face Paint Harbor. *'Mini Workers' - normal-sized version of the Face Paint Harbor Workers. Appears only in Face Paint Harbor. *'Gunners' - Face Paint enemies that can shoot at Soundshock. They also have a big variant that can only be killed by claw slashing. Gameplay The gameplay for Soundshock the Griffin is inspired by Spyro the Dragon, which was also made by Universal. To go to levels in the hubworlds, there are Portals (being recycled from the Spyro series). His abilities include claw slash, double jump, ground pound, charge and glide. You can swim and dive in various levels with water, however, you can swim in the beginning, but you need to learn how to dive somewhere in the second homeworld. Be careful though, you can drown if you stay at the water too long, so find some bubbles to stay in the water longer and not lose a life. Impy acts as a health bar in this game. He changes colors depending which health he is in: Full health is red, one hit is blue, two hits is yellow, and third hit is purple. The fourth hit will have Impy fly away and the fifth hit will have Soundshock lose his life. To give Impy health, you need to find a frog, located inside various small creatures. You collect gold, where there are the total of 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 depending which level, resulting with (reserved) in total. There are also (reserved) Griffins total you have to save, which they are turned into statues where Soundshock can save them if he touchs them. Development For the more specific details on the beta of Soundshock, go here: /Beta Worlds (every hubworlds has "Realm" on the names. Also, the levels are shown via the homeworlds) *'Griffin Realm' **'Griffin Peaks' **'Spring Castle' **'Flower Cave' **'Sunny Plains' **'Mouster (boss)' *'Icy Realm' **'Fire-Ice Volcano' **'The Town of Ice' **'Winter Wonders' **'Dessert Tropica' **'Freezey Penguin (boss)' *'War Realm' **'Hot Desert' **'Stormy Fort' **'Death Ruins' **'Cliff Cliffs' **'Cheiftan Scar (Boss)' *'Dream Realm' **'Dreamworld' **'Fantasy Forest' **'Tree Rainforest' **'Enchanted Castle' **'Nightmare Minotaur (boss)' *'Beast Realm' **'Animal Village' **'The Passage of Darkness' **'Tropical Stormforest' **'Light Way' **'The Face Paint Boar (boss)' *'Lovepaint's Realm' **'Face Paint Harbor' **'Twilight World' **'Mattie Lovepaint (final boss)' Sequels Main articles: Soundshock the Griffin 2 ''and Soundshock the Griffin: The Imp Rescue'' On March 2002, due to the game's success, Universal Interactive announced that they are developing a sequel to Soundshock the Griffin. However, on December 2003, as Universal Interactive stopped making games, it was transferred to Vivendi Universal Games to publish the sequel. The sequel was released on June 24, 2005 with similar critical acclaim. On 2006, Vivendi Universal announced that they will be making one more Soundshock game. Rights were transferred to Sierra Entertainment on November 2007. The third game was released on July 25, 2008 and was the final project with Vivendi Games' involvement. Remaster Main article: Soundshock Mythical Trilogy Alongside with its sequel and Soundshock the Griffin: The Imp Rescue, this game was announced to get remastered, as part of Soundshock Mythical Trilogy. Trivia *''Soundshock the Griffin'' is inspired by Spyro the Dragon, which was also owned by Universal Interactive during that time. *Currently, alongside with the sequel and the third game, Activision owns the rights to the game. *War Realm and Dream Realm and their levels are the only levels in the entire game to not feature any Face Paint enemies. *This game actually includes a Wishbone easter egg in the game in rememberance to Lyrick Studios and also as a joke that Brantley voiced Wishbone. This easter egg was loved by Wishbone fans. *Icy Realm's music is similar to Ice Cavern from Spyro the Dragon. *This game includes a hidden demo for Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex that can be accessed via a cheat code on the title screen. **In addition, that game also has a demo version of Soundshock the Griffin on its title screen as well. **However, those only apply in the PS2 verisons. **Attempting to do the code in Gamecube, Xbox and PC versions will crash the game. *There are some recycled death sounds from the Spyro the Dragon franchise: **While the regular Ice Bears have a bear noise when being hit, the Armored ones, alongside with the Gunners, sounds are the same as the Pueblos and Gnorc Dudes. **Both the Giant Armadillos and Giant Slam Crab Monsters' sounds are the same as Strongarms. **The Boar enemies are the same as the Boars from the first Spyro game. **Both the War Tigers and Nightmare Mushrooms' hit sounds are the same as the Cupids. **While the normal Tears has a more female voice when hit, somehow, the Armored variant has the same sounds as Gunners and Armored Banana Boys when hit. That, to fans, make no sense despite the fact that they appear to be females. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:E-rated Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Xbox Category:PC games Category:Soundshock the Griffin Category:Eurocom